


We Have Come Full Circle

by OverthinkingMind



Category: Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind
Summary: At the dawn of the Second Age of Magic, Cravex thinks about where's he at now as he waits for Darkstorm's return.
Kudos: 1





	We Have Come Full Circle

Cravex sat upon Darkstorm’s throne, waiting for his return. He had finished all of the administrative duties his lord had left him. He made sure the troops were trained, put the civilians back in their place, and even tended to the horses for good measure. The horses were the enjoyable parts of his job, he had to admit.

Mortdred stood beside him for all of it. He wanted to make sure everything was done properly. Well, at least that’s what he told him. ‘Precautions, I suppose,’ Cravex thought.

A little grin grew on his face. It was funny when he thought about his position. He was a constable of the old age. A sheriff of a no-name small town. He had to keep the peace, and listen to people complain about problems that were, in all honesty, a non-issue. But now fate had brought him back here once again.

‘The more things change, the more they stay the same.’ A scratchy chuckle escaped from him as he sat back, trying to enjoy the view from here.

Mortdred raised a brow and asked, “What’s so funny?”

Cravex glanced back to the steward, continuing to chuckle away. “Nothing. Just reminiscing, that’s all.”


End file.
